El cuestionario de Benji (Sin errores)
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: Benji ya estaba cansado de estar entrenando por las tardes, así que decide hacer algo diferente durante estas, "EL ESTÚPIDO CUESTIONARIO" -Esa era la respuesta de Kaltz, tras una de las tantas preguntas que habrían... Karl, Kaltz, Schuster, Müller y otros más... serian las victimas del joven guardameta. Esta vez sin errores


**Hola jajaja etto… bueno para los que lelleron el fic del "Elcuestionario de benji" quiero decirles que hago este para que se entienda mejor ya que el primero tuvo algunos errores… ahh! a quien quiero engañar todo el fic me salio con errore hasta la parte en donde presento el fic bueno quiero agradecerle a sarah-koyama por dejarme su revienw**

**bueno le dejo el fic SIN ERRORES ESTA VEZ**

El Cuestionario de Benji

Era sábado por la tarde y Benji sí encontraba en su habitación sentado frente a Computadora...

-Bien ya acabe con mis entrenamientos, ahora veamos si los muchachos ya sean conectado -Decía el joven guardameta mientras se conectaba.

**(Benji se ha Conectado)**

Benji: ¡Hola muchachos!

Karl: ¡Hola mi eterno rival!

Kaltz: (Sin animos)... Hola...

Schuster: Que honda Benji!

Müller: Hagamos esto rapido, tengo una cita a las siete...

Benji: ¡Muchachos están Listos para comenzar Con El Cuestionario!

Karl: Por supuesto.

Kaltz: Por supuesto Que no...

Schuster: ¡Siempre listo!

Müller: ¡Ya Apresúrate!

Benji: ¡Muy bien Comencemos Con El Cuestionario!

**(Benji se ha Desconectado)**

Karl: Que creen valla a preguntar ¿?

Katlz: no se lo, pero de algo estoy seguro ...

Karl: De que...

Katlz: Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Schuster: Estás idiota Kaltz...

Müller: ¡Ya sierren el hocico y tu Benji ya danos las condenadas preguntas de una p *** vez!

**-Muy Busque Aquí Va. Aquí Pregunta numero 1 ... ... ... ¿Lechuga?**

Karl: Que?

Kaltz: Esa es Una Pregunta?

Schester: Odio la lechuga!

Müller: Eso no tiene sentido!

Kaltz: Ah... ese era mi mal presentimiento, ahora quien es el idiota Schuster

Schuster: ¬¬"

**-Ja, Ja, ja lo siento muchachos es que no se me ocurria nada que Preguntar, pero esta vez va enserio ... ok?**

Karl: Por mi Está Bien

Kaltz: Benji Estoy Empezando a dudar de tu palabra capacidad mental de ¬¬

Schuster: Si lo que sea, solo apresúrate o Müller se enfadara!

Müller: Me haces perder el tiempo!

**- Este bien, Está Bien. Aquí Pregunta numero 2 ¿Una frase que te guste?**

Karl: El Que madruga dios lo ayuda

Kaltz: Gusano Eres gusano sueros...

Schuster: Todo lo que sube tiene que seguir subiendo.

Müller: Si el destino te da la espalda tocale el TRASERO!

**-Ja, Ja, ja. Aquí Pregunta numero 3 ¿Quien es la Asistente mas linda?**

Karl: ... Rica

Kaltz: María Fernanda

Schuster: Mery

Müller: Patty ...

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 4 ¿A Quien consideras tu rival Mejor?**

Karl: Benji de Prais!

Kaltz: Karl Heinz Schneider

Schuster: Hernán Kaltz

Müller: Nadie ...

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 5 ¿Quien es la Asistente Más fea?**

Karl: Patty!

Kaltz: ... Mery

Schuster: Rica

Müller: María Fernanda.

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 6 ¿Que Opinan de Oliver Atom?**

Karl: Que esta loco, porque dice que el bolón es su amigo

Kaltz: Es un idiota, que solo dice: "Quiero ir a Brasil y cumplir mi sueño"

Schuster: Un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo y en su estúpido sueño

Müller: ¡Que es un hijo de su p *** que pone cara de p ******* !

Karl: O.O

Kaltz: o.O

Schuster: O.o

Müller: ¬¬ ...

- **Müller, Oliver es mi amigo te pido favor que no hables asi de el ¬¬. Aquí Pregunta numero 7 ¿Mejor sentimiento del Mundo?**

Karl: La amabilidad

Kaltz: El sarcasmo!

Schuster: La Ironía.

Müller: El odio!

**- O.O Baya Müller. Aquí pregunta numero 8 ¿Mejor Programa de Televisión?**

Factor de Fier: Karl

Kaltz: América nailon

Schuster: Glee

Müller: SCSI

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 9 ¿Un dibujo animado?**

Karl: ... Ton y Jerry ...

Kaltz: La Pantera Rosa?

Schuster: Bob esponja.

Müller: ¡Ya maduren! ò.ó

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 10 ¿Una telenovela?**

Karl: Café con aroma de mujer!

Kaltz: María la del barrio...

Schuster: Doña Bárbara.

Müller: Carita de ángel?

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 11 ¿Mejor Juego de Play Station 3?**

Karl: El Pes 2013

Kaltz: El Fifa 2013 (N / A: Hijo Juegos de Futbol XD)

Schuster: Devil may cry ...

Müller: Resident Evil 6

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 12 ¿Peor Juego de Play Station 3?**

Karl: Marvel vs Capcom Demasiada Violencia U_U

Kaltz: Nino kuni ¡apesta ORINA! XP

Schuster: Atelier Ayesha ¡Mucha fantasía!

Müller: Bakugan, ¡COMO ES QUE ESA MIERDA LLEGO A PLAY STATION 3! Ò.Ó

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 13 ¿Qué Día es Hoy?**

Karl: Sábado 21 de diciembre.

Kaltz: El Día del Juicio final!

Schuster: Mi cumpleaños?

Müller: El Día de odiar a Benji

**-Que Te jodan Müller. Aquí Pregunta numero 14 ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo?**

Karl: La Paz Mundial...

Kaltz: Ser Famoso!

Schuster: ¡Poder conocer a Jennifer Anniston! *. *

Müller: Ser Igual de sexy Que Brad Pitt

**- ¬¬... .Aquí Pregunta numero 15 ¿A donde te gustaria ir de Vacaciones?**

Karl: Al caribe.

Kaltz: Miami...

Schuster: Las vegas!

Müller: Hollywood.

**- Aquí Pregunta numero 16 ¿Que ... ¡Ah! ¡Fredy que haces en mi habitación ya te dije que no entrenaría más por hoy así que largo!**

Karl: Quien es Fredy?

Kaltz: no me interesan tus Asuntos Benji ¬¬

Schuster: COMO HACES PARA ESCRIBIR MIENTRAS HABLAS CON ALGUIEN... ?

Müller: Puta tu madre Benji Ò.ó

**- Aquí Pregunta numero 17 Perdón muchachos es que Fredy no deja de molestarme bueno ¿Continuamos entonces?**

Karl: Sigo sin entender quien es Fredy ¿?

Kaltz: Te dije que no me interesaban tus asuntos Benji! ò.ó

Schuster: No respondiste mi pregunta U.U

Müller: ¡PUTA TU MADRE BENJI! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO TODO EL PUTO DÍA! Ò.Ó`

**-No Hace falta que me insultes Müller ò.ó .Aquí Pregunta numero 18 ¿Quién era el mayor goleador en la Historia del Hamburgo?**

Karl: Yo...

Kaltz: Mi ex compañero.

Schuster: Schneider.

Müller: El niño rubio.

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 19 ¿A quién envidian?**

Karl: A nadie...

Kaltz: Mi ex compañero, el es mejor jugador que yo... ò.ó

Schuster: Schneider, el es serio e inteligente.

Müller: Al niño rubio a el lo persiguen las chicas

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 20 ¿Quién es el mejor guardameta?**

Karl: ¡Benji de Prais!

Kaltz: ¡Richard Tex Tex!

Schuster: ¡Gino Hernández!

Müller: ... Yo.

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 21 ¿Una persona agresiva?**

Karl: El Hyuga!

Kaltz: El 9 de Japón ...

Schuster: El chico tigre.

Müller: Yo soy el más agresivo! ò.ó

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 22 ¿Una persona Hueca?**

Karl: Ese animales que fue mi compañero.

Kaltz: Lo mismo digo ¬¬

Schuster: Bruce Harper

Müller: Manabu Okawa

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 23 ¿A quien Odian?**

Karl: ¡A Endo de los super once!

Kaltz: Serena de Sailor Moon.

Schuster: ¡Justin Biebe!

Müller: ¡BARD PITT ES MAS SEXY QUE YO! Ò.Ó

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 24 ¿Quien es el mas gay en Los Super campeones?**

Karl: El Atom!

Kaltz: El 10 de Japón

Schuster: El Que se parece a Schneider

Müller: ¡Todos menos yo!

**-Vete Al diablo Müller ò.ó .Aquí Pregunta numero 25 ¿Quien Es el más macho en Los super Campeones?**

Karl: Que no se nota obvio que soy yo!

Kaltz: No, yo soy el más macho, hablo bien rudo!

Schuster: Ustedes dos se callan yo soy el más macho, Machón, mechudo de toda el mundo!

Müller: ¡Ja! no me hagan reír ustedes son más afeminados que primo en tanga, el mas macho soy ¡YO!

Todos: (Molestos) ¬¬"

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 26 ¿Recuerdan Algo Que los traumado?**

Karl: Ver La Cara de Kaltz!

Kaltz: Ver a Schneider desnudo mientras salia de los vestidores! O.O

Schuster: ¡EL PIMO DE MÜLLER USA TANGA ESO! eso si que me traumado U_U

Müller: Oye más respeto con mis familiares

Schuster: Ese no es un familiar es un travesti!

Müller: Respeta a mis FAMILIARES! Ò.Ó

Karl: Oye Müller que no hay nada que te haya traumado

Müller: En realidad... no...

Todos: Porque ningunas los antes Dijiste lo, ¬¬ Benji la siguiente pregunta!

**-Muy bien. Aquí Pregunta numero 27 ¿Fruta o verdura?**

Karl: Ambas...

Katlz: Fruta!

Schuster: Fruta!

Müller: Ni lo uno del ni lo Otro.

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 28 ¿Color Favorito?**

Karl: Amarillo!

Kaltz: Amarillo...

Schuster: El color de de la esperanza! ^^ (N / A: Es el verde XD)

Müller: Negro

**(Pier se ha Conectado)**

**(Napoleón se ha Conectado)**

Pier: Buenas mis queridos colegas como estan

Müller: No somos tus colegas! ò.ó

Karl: Hola Pier, estamos bien gracias.

Kaltz: Veo que Benji también los arrastro a esto.

Napoleón: Si Pero al Principio nos negamos.

Schuster: Así que le dijieron

Napoleón: (Sarcástico) Que teniamos que ir a un salón de belleza...

**(Benji se ha Conectado)**

Benji: Pier, Napoleón que bueno que aceptaron mi invitación.

Pier: Descuida hacemos lo que sea por un desconocido ^^ no Napoleón

Napoleón: (Gruñe) Grrrr ...

Benji: Jajajaja ... Bueno espero disfruten del Cuestionario, hasta pronto.

**(Benji se ha Desconectado)**

Müller: Maldita sea ese malnacido, hijo de p***, marica de m*****! Ò.Ó

Kaltz: Baya... que grosero...

Schuster: Mira quién lo dice.

Kaltz: Cierra el c ***, la P*** Que te ***** ò.Ó

Schuster: O.O

Pier: Chicos por favor tranquilícense, no es buena la agreción verbale U.U

Napoleón: ¡Cállate Pier! ¡me tienes harto! ¡Además de obligarme a aceptar esta invitación, actúas como puto! Ò.Ó ¡afeminado de mier-

Karl: YA DEJEN DE PONER ESAS CARAS P****, HIJOS DE P****, MARICAS DE M****** Y LAS P**** QUE LAS P****!

Todos: O.O

Karl: ò.Ó

Kaltz: Schneider ...

Karl: ¡¿Qué?!

Kaltz: Me agradas...

Karl: ò.Ó

Müller: Y a mí también...

Karl: Por que no mejor seguimos con El Cuestionario ¬¬

Müller: Bien dicho Niño... oye Benji Las preguntas...

**-Bien Continuemos entonces ^^#. Aquí Pregunta numero 29 ¿Eres sarcástico?**

Karl: Alguna que otra vez

Kaltz: Tu qué crees ¬¬

Schuster: Abecés

Müller: Claro que lo soy!

Pier: Nunca lo eh sido

Napoleón: Lo soy cuando hablo con personas que no me caen bien... ¡JA! se nota...

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 30 ¿Que tienes en los bolsillos en este momento?**

Karl: 150 Pesos.

Kaltz: Arena...

Schuster: Una foto De Jennifer Anniston en Bikini *.*

Müller: Mi Mp3...

Pier: Caramelos ^^

Napoleón: 10 centavos.

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 31 ¿Tienen algún tatuaje?**

Karl: No...

Kaltz: Si en el cuello y dice te odio Benji ¬¬

Schuster: Tengo tatuada a Jennifer Anniston en la espalda *.*

Müller: Que te importa.

Pier: Tengo contestar Que ¿?

Napoleón: ¬¬ Si... en el abdomen, es el nombre de mi ex novia ¡GRACIAS POR RECORDÁRMELO! Ò.Ó

**-Ja, Ja, ja lo Siento Napoleón ^^ " -Aquí Pregunta numero 32 ¿Dónde te vez en 10 años?**

Karl: En la Selección Alemana de futbol, firmando autografos a las chicas lindas.

Kaltz: En un concierto, cantando a todo volumen Güevil metal

Schuster: En la esquina de mí casa besándome con Jennifer Anniston!

Kaltz: Quieres dejar de nómbrala! Ò.Ó

Müller: En uno de los conciertos de Kaltz?

Pier: En la sima de la montaña Kilimanyare plantando Una bandera Francesa.

Napoleón: Haciéndole un estriptis a una recién casada.

Todos: O.O

Napoleón: Que? almenas lo mío es más realista

Todos: Si Como No... ¬¬

**-Aquí Numero pregunta 33 ¿Mejor Película de Acción?**

Karl: El Transportador.

Kaltz: Spiderman...

Schuster: Termineitor 3.

Müller: XMen.

Pier: Liberen a Willy?

Napoleón: Rambo...

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 34 ¿Mejor Película de Miedo?**

Karl: El conjuro.

Kaltz: Red...

Schuster: La llorona.

Müller: El exsorcista.

Pier: ¡Chuki! ese muñeco me aterra

Napoleón: Escari mugui.

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 35 ¿Mejor Película de comedia?**

Karl: Papa se volvió loco.

Katlz: Irene, yo y mi otro yo...

Schuster: Un viernes de locos!

Müller: No Tengo idea

Pier: Tonto y re tonto?

Napoleón: ¡Y Donde están Las Rubias!

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 36 ¿Cómo llamabas a tu osito de dormir?**

Karl: Yo no usaba osito para dormir ¬¬...

Kaltz: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Benji tiene un osito para dormir! ¡Ja! ¡Pero que infantil!

Schuster: Que tiene de malo Kaltz, yo también tenía uno, se llamaba Pinki ^^

Müller: ¿Pinki? pero que nombre más estúpido…

Pier: Tú tenias uno Müller?

Müller: ¡Eh ...! (Se sonroja) ¡Claro que no!

Pier: Ya veo... Pues yo tenía uno si, se llamaba ¡Dora! ^^ que hay de ti Napoleón ¿?

Napoleón: ¡Estás preguntas son cada vez más estúpidas! ò.ó ¡Al igual que el que las hace!

Kaltz: Coincido contigo Napoleón, ¡Eres un estúpido Benji!

**-No me interesa lo que piense de mí y de mi Cuestionario, ¡Malditos sean! Ò.Ó. Aquí Pregunta numero 37 ¿Cuándo fue tu última visita al hospital?**

Karl: Ayer.

Kaltz: Hace una semana ...

Schuster: Todavía no fui al hospital, pero hoy tengo turno a las Siete ^^

Müller: No tengo idea, yo no me fijo en esas cosas... U_U

Pier: Creo que fue el martes mi última visita ^^

Napoleón: Creo que cuando nací.

Todos: O.O

Napoleón: Que...? es la verdad después de Todo... o bueno eso Creo?

**-Aquí Pregunta Numero 38 Muchachos es hora de los "Qué harías" Listos para Las preguntas?**

Karl: Me aburro...

Kaltz: No eres el único... ¬¬

Schuster: ¡Siempre listo! ^^

Müller: ¡No! ¡Y nunca lo estaré! Ò.Ó

Pier: Mm... Si supongo...

Napoleón: ¡No, no y no!

**-Bueno ignorando todo lo que dijeron, aquí van las Primeras preguntas. Aquí Pregunta numero 39 ¿Qué harías si un homosexual te acosa?**

Karl: ¿¡Que!?

Kaltz: ¡Lo golpeo hasta desfallecer!

Schuster: Lo acuso Con Mi mamá...?

Müller: Lo denuncio por acoso sexual…!

Pier: Llamo un Chuk Noris

Napoleón: ¡Lo mato! Ò.Ó

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 40 ¿Qué harías si te cortaran el pelo?**

Karl: Mato al infeliz.

Kaltz: Lo descuartizo...

Schuster: Lloraría?

Müller: ...

Pier: Me suicido

Napoleón: Los mato a todos!

Schuster: Müller tu no aun no has Contestado

Müller: Es Que estaba pensando... Pues yo dejaría que me cortaran el pelo...

Todos: (Sorprendidos) O.O

Müller: No me malinterpreten, es que estoy harto de tener esta melena...

Todos: Ah... Está bien... Supongo...

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 41 ¿Qué harías si Arman Calajan te roba tu novia?**

Karl: Yo no tengo novia ¬¬

Kaltz: Yo tan poco... ¡Mierda Benji como puedes preguntarnos esto ò.ó

Schuster: ¡Si me roba a Jennifer Anniston, te aseguro que no vivirá para contarlo ò.Ó

Karl: Jennifer Anniston no es tu novia Schuster... ¬¬

Schuster: ¡Pero algún día lo sera! Ò.Ó

Müller: ¡Mato a ese desgraciado!

Pier: Cual de mis tantas novias :)

Napoleón: Precisamente... ¡FUE EL P *** DE ARMAN QUIEN ME ROBO A MI NOVIA, ¡PERO HIJO DE LA -

**-. Ok, ok ya sí entendió Napoleón Aquí Pregunta numero 42 ¿Qué harias si vieras a Steve Hyuga y Ralfl Melou dándose un beso?**

Karl: No me sorprendería.

Kaltz: A mi tan poco...

Schuster: No hago nada.

Müller: Absolutamente nada...

Pier: Pues yo no haría nada ^^

Napoleón: ¡Que se jodan no hago nada ...

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 43 ¡Muchachos ya estamos por terminar El Cuestionario! ¿Cómo se encuentran?**

Karl: Aburrido...

Kaltz: Igual que Schneider

Schuster: Feliz de no estar perdiendo el tiempo ^^

Müller: Sorprendido de no estar aburrido

Pier: ¡Contento! ^^

Napoleón: ¡irritado! Ò.Ó

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 44 ¡Muy bien muchachos! Esta vez les preguntare lo Primero Que se me vengan a la mente ok ¿?**

Karl: ¡Apresúrate Benji, quiero jugar fútbol! Ò.Ó

Kaltz: Quieres hacer una pequeña Competencia conmigo... ¿?

Karl: ¡Por supuesto...!

Schuster: ¿¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir!? ¡Claro que estoy listo!

Müller: ¡Apresúrate ya va hacer la hora de MI CITA!

Pier: ¡Ok! ^^

Napoleón: ¡Estoy realmente irritado! Ò.Ó

**-Muy bien. Aquí Pregunta Número 45 ¿Qué les parece si le ponemos un nombre al Cuestionario?**

Karl: Suena bien.

Kaltz: Suena patético...

Schuster: Me parece excelente! ^^

Müller: ¡Si lo que sea, solo apresúrate!

Pier: ¡Muy buena idea!

Napoleón: ¡Mierda...! ah... coincido con Todos U_U

**-Aquí pregunta Numero 46 ¿Qué Nombre le podríamos poner?**

Karl: " El Cuestionario Sin Sentido"

Kaltz: "El Estúpido Cuestionario"

Schuster: " Cuestionario Lover" *.*

Müller: " El Cuestionario híper raro"

Pier: "Cuestionario Divertido" ^^

Napoleón: "El Cuestionario, donde perece el sexy bol de Napoleón"

Todos: ¡Esta horrible ese nombre! Ò.Ó

Napoleón: ¡No me Interesa!

**-Aquí Pregunta numero 47 ¿Qué les parece "El Cuestionario de Benji"?**

Todos: Esta... ¡Excelente!

Napoleón: ¡Estaba mejor el mío! ò.ó

Todos: ¡CLARO QUE NO Y YA CALLATE! Ò.Ó

Napoleón: ¡Putas sus madres!

**-Aquí pregunta Numero 48 Mierda ya No Sé Qué Preguntar ¡ah...! ya se ¿Qué Opinan de Facebook?**

Karl: Face-que ¿?

Kaltz: ¡Que es Una mierda!

Schuster: Facebook no Sirve para nada!

Müller: ¡Que es una basura!

Pier: Que es Facebook ¿?

Napoleón: ¡QUE ES LO MAS LINDO QUE ME PASO EN MI VIDA, PORQUE TENGO 10.000 AMIGO!

Todos (acepto Pier): ...¬¬...

Napoleón: ¡Ja! envidiosos U_U

**-Muy Bien muchachos ya casi terminamos! Aquí pregunta numero 49 ¿En qué piensan?**

Karl: ¡Fútbol!

Kaltz: ¡Fútbol con Schneider!

Schuster: Hospital ^^ #

Müller: ¡MI CITA! O.O

Pier: Sigo sin entender que es Facebook ^^

Napoleón: ¡En alquilarme una buena porno!

Todos: O.O

**-LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA, PREGUNTA NUMERO 50 ¿QUE HORA ES?**

Karl: ¡LA HORA DEL FÚTBOL!

**(Karl se ha Desconectado)**

Kaltz: ESPERAME SCHNEIDERK, ESTA VEZ TE DEROTARE!

**(Kaltz se ha Desconectado)**

Schuster: Hora de ir al hospital, gracias por invitarme Benji ^^

**(Schuster se ha Desconectado)**

Müller: ¡LA HORA DE MI CITA, LUEGO NOS VEMOS IDIOTA!

**(Müller se ha Desconectado)**

Pier: Son Las Siete Menos Cuarto ^^

Napoleón: Pier tu Mama te Busca...

Pier: ¡Donde, dónde! -Mira hacia todos lados-

Napoleón: Me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que te digiera que viene para tu casa

Pier: ¡NOOOOO! ¡ESCONDEME! -Sale corriendo de su casa-

**(Pier se ha Desconectado)**

Napoleón: ¡Ja! selo merecía y en cuanto a ti desconocido… ¡Púdrete! Ò.Ó

**(Napoleón se ha Desconectado)**

**(Benji se ha Conectado)**

Benji: Están locos los 6, ¡Rayos! la próxima vez que haga un Cuestionario llamare a Oliver y a los demás, bueno será mejor que me vaya a entrenar o Fredy me regañara otra vez -Apaga la Computadora y la sale de su habitación para tener un largo y duro entrenamiento, definitivamente esa tarde lo pasaría más irritado de lo que ya estaba y todo gracias al cuestionario y a sus queridos invitados.

**Muy bien al fin termine de corregir mis errores espero lo hayan entendido esta vez y dejen sus revienw**

**Son leemos luego**

**Bay! ^^**


End file.
